


Let's Go Get Lost Here in the USA

by theladyscribe



Series: Roadtripping [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows it’s only for a couple of months, but she wishes it would last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Get Lost Here in the USA

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Road Tripping” by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

She could get used to this – the hours-long drives along old highways in the Impala with the Winchesters, Metallica or AC/DC blaring from the speakers. Dean and Sam sit in the front, joking back and forth. Dean has finally warmed up to her a little – after the tampon incident, he’s even stopped complaining about her requests for _real_ bathroom stops – and has offered to help her with hand-to-hand combat. They spar (both physically and verbally) in the early evenings on dusty ground, the setting sun casting silhouettes of them both.

She likes bar nights - the nights in between jobs – usually in the next town over after finishing up a hunt. Those nights, the three of them find a motel, dump their stuff and head to the most brightly-lit, busiest bar they can find. Sam grabs a booth, Jo orders the beers, and Dean scouts for either half-drunk frat boys he can hustle or half-drunk sorority girls he can lay, depending on which way their job went.

Sometimes, Dean gets Jo to help him hustle pool. She likes this job—it’s easy enough to do and it certainly has a nice view, though she’d never admit that to Dean. She holds the money and stands nearby, showing just enough skin to distract the frat boys but never enough to get unwanted attention. The one night _that_ happened, Dean set the kid straight before the poor guy could even make it around the table, let alone get close enough to try anything.

Nights are spent in sticky-hot motel rooms with broken air conditioners, arguing with Dean over who’s sleeping on the floor tonight until Sam finally just lies down on the grungy carpet in frustration and starts snoring. Sometimes they keep arguing even after that – more because it comes naturally to them than because they’re actually angry. Eventually, they back down enough to agree that it’s time to sleep, and Jo changes in the bathroom, and when she comes back out, Dean’s under the covers of the bed nearest the door, already half-asleep. “Night, Dean,” she whispers and turns out the light, never expecting – and never receiving – a reply.

The next day, the cycle starts again: they load their things into the trunk of the Impala, Sam takes shotgun, Dean gets in the driver’s seat, and Jo spreads out in the back seat with her back against one door and her feet against the door across the car. Dean puts on Led Zeppelin and they tear out of the parking lot and head for the highway.

She knows it’s only for a couple months, but Jo wishes it would last forever.


End file.
